The present invention relates to thermocouples and, more particularly, to a novel low-cost screen-printable thermocouple utilizing an augmentative replacement process in the fabrication thereof.
It is well known to manufacture thermocouples by welding the ends of two wires of dissimilar conductors, e.g. metals and the like. This welding method of manufacture is relatively costly, and is not easily amenable to mass production. Typically, because the welded wire junction is of small dimensions, the junction is placed in some form of housing, further complicating efficient heat transfer to the junction from the medium for which the temperature is to be measured. Further, the use of the housing severely limits the response of the thermocouple to rapid changes of temperature, with respect to time. It is highly desirable, for certain uses (such as providing disposable body thermometers and the like) to provide an easily mass-produced, low-cost thermometer having a rapid temperature response and a high degree of reproducibility.